


Bear Spray Does Come in Handy

by unicyclehippo



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicyclehippo/pseuds/unicyclehippo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill - "can you write something where Laura saves Carmilla?" The answer is... I can try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear Spray Does Come in Handy

Laura didn't immediately realise that something was wrong. She just thought that Carmilla was taking a little extra time with her night time snacking. Maybe that she stopped off for a time on a rooftop to look at the stars.Or some other creepy vampiric stuff like...well she wasn't sure exactly but something, you know, vampiric. And creepy. That was the kind of stuff Carmilla liked to do, probably. 

And it was good because Laura had to pull an all-nighter to fit in all the assignments she had been putting off (hello, vampire coven issues, demonic night light, all that kind of took precedence over literature or her sidelined journalism project) and Carmilla hanging around, calling her pet names and stealing her food wouldn't help her concentrate at all. Especially if she were still wearing those leather pants of hers... No. Focus Laura. Study. But when the sun started edging up over the library and drifting into her bedroom, yeah. That's when Laura started worrying. Carmilla didn't  _like_ the sun. 

 _Where are you?_ she texted her roommate. She set her phone down right next to the pile of her books, which meant that she didn't get much more work done because finally her eyes just settled on the screen and didn't move away from it. _Come on you stupid vampire. Text me back._

The phone buzzed with a message. One sentence. Three words.  _I'm busy_ _, Laura_. Enough to prompt Laura to start packing her weapons. 

Something was seriously wrong. That much was clear. Carmilla wasn't one to use proper punctuation. Or Laura's name. Ever. 

Laura hesitated over the bear spray but tucked it into her pocket at the last minute. You never knew when it would come in handy. Her father seemed to think it would always come in handy - she made sure to take the Thursday bear spray, it didn't feel right to use the wrong day of the week canister - and she was used to listening to him. So - backpack, bear spray, surgical mask, practical shoes, coat...she had everything she needed. And her first stop was Perry's room.

"Hey, I need LaFontaine."

"Su - ah, La Fontaine? She isn't here." Perry blocked the door with her body. 

"Right..." Laura rolled her eyes and then spoke over her friends shoulder. "LaF! I need you to come rescue Carmilla with me."

"Huh?" LaF, hair a little messy, some kind of substance in a beaker that was quickly hidden behind their back, popped up over Perry's shoulder to grin at Laura. "Hey."

"Up for a rescue?" Laura asked. She searched in her bag for the bat LaF was fond of. 

"Sure thing. Per, do you have my knives?" Perry's mouth turned down in a nervous frown. 

"No." LaF tilted their head to the side and raised their brows. Perry sighed. "Fine. Yes. They're on the kitchen bench. I sanitized them thoroughly last night and I fixed the handle on the third largest one. It was slightly loose and that could be dangerous. You should really take better care of your...kitchen appliances." LaF disappeared back into the room. "Laura?" Perry asked, voice dipping quiet and hands twisting together nervously. "Do you really...Shouldn't you wait for someone a little..why don't you ask Danny to help you? Or maybe anyone else? And Carmilla, she's very strong and smart. She'll be fine."

"She's my friend," the tiny girl said. "And LaFs. And yours. And I get that you're worried about LaFontaine but I have extra bear spray," she brandished it proudly, "and I  _really_ need their help. Look. Carm sent me this text." 

LaFontaine reappeared over Perry's shoulder to read the text as well. "That's weird," they agreed. 

" _Right_?" Laura nodded vigorously. 

"It looks normal to me," Perry denied. 

LaF and Laura exchanged amused glances. "Sorry, Per, but if it looks normal then it's totally not normal for Carmilla." Perry accepted that with a very tiny shrug and a nod and another twist of her hands. "Alright, L. I'm ready to go." They hoisted their bag, knives bristling. 

"Great. Come on."

"So," LaF asked her as they bounded down the stairs. "What's the plan?"

The Plan was as follows:

Step One - Find Carmilla.

Step Two - Rescue Carmilla.

Step Three - Don't die?

LaF nodded. "Good plan. I'm especially fond of step three."

"Me too."

Step One was fairly easy. The large body of students pointing and whispering amongst themselves were extremely helpful. They were happy to tell laura about the incredible fight they had witnessed going down between a certain familiar figure - a dark, brooding girl - and an unknown. Had that tall dark and mysterious thing going on. Apparently they'd crashed into the library through a window and hadn't been seen since. Laura and LaFontaine shared nervous looks. 

The library. 

As one, however, they nodded and checked their weapons. They were going in. The computer monitors flickered with warnings. CAREFUL, half of them said. KEEP GOING, some other, slightly more sinister looking computers pressed. RUN, said a few flickering, nervous screens. 

"I hate it when they do this," LaF whispered as they crept along the corridor. "Well, a bit. On the other hand, it's super cool and I'd love to know whether they are actually intelligent and responding or whether there is some kind of brain behind it or-"

" _LaF_ ," Laura chastised. They saluted her and together they continued down the path. 

There was the rumbling sound of stone grinding nearby. Laura clicked her torch and sent the beam of yellowed light into the corner - skittering made them jump but that faded into the distance - and illuminated - "Did those stairs...move?"

LaFontaine swallowed. "I think it's best that we don't question the library," they said in a low voice. "Come on. I can hear something that way."

And sure enough, as they moved closer, the sounds of yelling filled the air. Every now and again there was the sound of flesh colliding with flesh - it sounded a little strange, like the flesh was part skin, part muscle, part stone - and growls and the crash of furniture. 

Suddenly, silence. 

Laura and LaFontaine froze in place. Silence was a bad sound. Non-sound. Whatever you wanted to call it, silence was enemies plotting. Silence was sneak attacks. Silence was the sound that came before and after screaming and put them in mind of the eye of a very, very dangerous storm. 

"Well, well, well." Yup. There was the storm. "Looks like your friends came to join us, kitty." Cold hands wrapped around Laura's arms. 

"Let her go." Carmilla stepped out from the room, the shadows streaming away from her like she had been a part of it and had reformed outside the dark. It was more than possible, really. Laura couldn't help the squeak that pushed out of her - Carmilla looked  _terrible_. 

With a glare to LaF, she jerked her chin in the direction of the stairs. "Run." LaFontaine ran. "Now, mommy's boy, let her go."

"Make me, kitty."

Carmilla swung at the other vampire but he span away, Laura still in his grip. He chuckled. "Someone isn't feeling too hot, huh?" Carmilla was panting, Laura realised. Panting and holding her side, and glaring at the boy with dark, dark, furious eyes. 

"Umm, not to interrupt the sibling fight," Laura piped up, "but speaking of hot?" Will growled at the small girl, who just grinned. Apparently in the face of danger, adrenaline decided that the diminutive girl was a bit reckless. "You might want to put out the fire on your leg," she shared with a conspiratorial whisper. 

Will jerked a little and Laura took advantage of the space he gave her to slam her elbow into his solar plexus. She wriggled out of his hold, sprayed her trusty bear spray in his eyes and then ran, grabbing Carmilla. Knocking over a stack of papers between them and Will she - feeling like this really was something that was happening a lot in the library lately - turned her bear spray into a makeshift flamethrower with the lighter she had slipped into her other pocket. The papers lit with a roar (and was that a lion leaping out of them, literally roaring?) and blocked the corridor and Will. His frustrated scream was terrifying and made Laura freeze, her legs locking in place. Carmilla grabbed her and forced her to run once more.

"He's going to keep coming after us, isn't he?" Laura asked once they were locked in their dorm room again. 

"Yes."

"And your mother?"

"Wasn't there. Won't be happy." Carmilla braced herself against the sink and wiped roughly at the side of her mouth with the hand towel. Streaking red - blood, Laura realised.  _Carmilla's_ blood, she realised the second after. That wasn't good. 

"Okay. Okay. This is fine."

"Not really."

"Not helping."

Carmilla shrugged. "Sorry." She winced, the movement tugging at her injured shoulder. Laura was at her side in the next moment, hands fluttering. "Oh relax, cutie. I'll be fine."

"Do you need anything?" She hesitated before leaving Carmilla's side and moved to her bed, pulling out the extensive first aid kit she had stashed beneath. Then to the fridge to pour out a mug of Carmilla's favourite B positive. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly, pressing it into the vampire's hand when she dropped onto her bed. 

"Well, let's see." Carmilla rolled her eyes. "I was captured and attacked by my brother who thankfully seemed to have been working by himself. I'm starving, tired, and bruised. I," she looked up at Laura's pale face and shook her head. Offered her a smirk. "I'm fine."

Laura sat on the bed next to her. "I'm sorry I didn't come looking for you earlier."

"You didn't know."

"But I should have. I should have, I don't know, _talked_ to you. We have to communicate otherwise you're going to get captured again and they're going to carry me off to be some parasite vampire slave and Danny's going to stab people with her stakes and LaF and Perry are going to-"

"I get it." Carmilla shrugged again. Stupid. Shoulder twinged again. "What? You want me to let you know where I'm going and when I'll be home,  _mom_?" She scrunched up her nose in scorn. 

"I'd like that," Laura said, pretending that she couldn't detect the sarcasm. 

"Do I have a curfew?"

"Three a.m.," Laura said promptly. "If you aren't back by then, I'm putting a lock on the fridge."

"Joy."

They sat a few moments longer in silence until Carmilla heard Laura's heart beat finally return to normal, the blood sounding less hot and fast through her veins and arteries, the stench of adrenaline fading. She nudged Laura's foot with hers. "Thank you." She didn't particularly like saying the words, they felt odd in her mouth. But Laura's beaming smile more than made up for that. 

"Of course! Plus, you know, I've always wanted to try out my father's homemade ultra strength bear spray. I think it worked pretty well and oh. Oh my. You're really, umm, close." Carmilla had shifted. Together on the edge of the bed, sitting side by side, she tilted her head and drifted her fingers over Laura's cheek. "You're very close." Laura followed Carmilla's movements, her eyes nearly crossing as the other girl leant in. "You're...oh." 

She was finally silent when Carmilla brushed their lips together. 

"He's probably after both of us now," Carmilla said, breaking away from the chaste kiss. "I'll have to stay by your side at all times. As close as possible." Her fingers wound slowly around Laura's wrist, brushing over her pulse. 

"For protection," Laura said, dazed. 

Carmilla grinned. "Right. For protection."

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr as well - URL unicyclehippo - and feel free to send me more prompts if you would like. (I, personally, would love it.)


End file.
